


Braids

by butterflyslinky



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Odo is fascinated by solids' hair.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Braids

Odo was always fascinated by solids’ hair. Not having any, it was always interesting to observe other people’s.

The Cardassians, slicked back and shiny. The humans, with all their variations and styles, long and short and in-between. The Klingons, long and wild.

And the Bajorans. They were much like humans, wearing their hair in various styles, though post-Occupation, they tended toward shorter styles. More practical, more clean.

Odo could appreciate that, but he was glad that Kira had let hers grow out a little longer. Not as long as she’d worn it during the Occupation, but longer.

Long enough to put little braids in, a habit that Odo had picked up quickly once it became possible.

“Where did you learn to braid?” Kira asked, a slight laugh in her voice as Odo started on another strand. 

“I’ve observed it many times,” Odo said. “Mothers with their daughters, mostly.” He finished the braid and started another. “It’s very soothing.”

Kira giggled. “It is,” she agreed. “But my hair’s going to be all over the place when they come out.”

“Then leave them in,” Odo suggested.

“Maybe one,” Kira said. “But it might look a little silly to have braids all over my head.”

“I suppose,” Odo sighed. “I’ll take them out before bed.”

Kira leaned back on his knees. “All right,” she said. “Though if you keep doing this, I might fall asleep here.”

Odo leaned down and kissed her forehead. “That’s alright with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kira's hairstyle in season seven and decided Odo's the one who braids her hair.


End file.
